Secret Stash
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Oh no little Sasuke has stumbled upon his older brother's collection of things. Now the boy starts asking his brother very uncomfortable questions about why the people are wrestling naked. AN:This is before the older brother killed everyone. itachixsasuke
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Naruto!

Sasuke and Itachi

* * *

The boy waited near the entrance of the village hidden by the brush. He was waiting for his brother to come home from another mission, but this time the dark hair boy was going to surprise his brother by attacking him out of know where to show how much stronger he had gotten since his older brother left a few weeks ago. Itachi trudges up towards the entrence of his home village, exhausted from his mission, though, he didn't show it. He senses his brother close by and a small smile graces his features. The boy fell silent as he moved closer toward the front of the brush waiting for his brother's feet to move in front of him before attacking. He chuckles quietly and stops right before the gate, seeing if his brother would respond. The raven hair boy froze in place waiting watching in silence. Deciding to play the nice big brother he steps over the threshold. The boy leaped out moving behind his older brother with a kunai to his back a smirk sliding across his face.With a blink of an eye, Itachi is behind him, one hand on his back and the other pulling gently at his arm, keeping a tight hold on him. "It's nice to see you, too... Little brother."

The raven hair boy's smirk faded as he looked back to his older brother. "... Nii-san... Your supposed to pretend I killed you..."

He gives him a gently smile and releases him. "... Sorry... I'm a bit worn out at the moment, Sasuke."

The boy sighed as he turned to face his older brother. "Nii-san I thought you were coming back a week ago."

He places a hand on his head, petting him softly. "Gomen... I got caught up."

The boy nodded closing his eyes halfway. "I'm going with you next time Nii-san."

"Oh? And what makes you think that?" He begins to head to their house.

"... I've gotten much stronger." The boy spoke up proudly.

He chuckles. "I'm sure you have... but it takes much more strength than that to go on missions that I do."

"Will I ever get to go on a mission with you Nii-san?" The boy asked curiously stepping onto the porch.

He stops for a moment " ..." He closes his eyes and smiles. "Of course... one day." The boy smiled brightly looking down on his brother from the top step.

He walks up the stairs "Are mother and father home..?" He could sense that they weren't, but he wonders if the little one know this.

"I don't know father doesn't tell me anything... Mother might be with Auntie."

He nods and enters the house, heading straight for his room. "... I'll be back Sasuke... stay out of my room."

The boy pouted looking at his brother. "... You get home and all you can think of our those naked ladies under your fut-" The young boy stopped talking now as he took off as fast as he could to his room he wasn't allowed to be in his older brother's room while he was gone.

He grins and shakes his head, knowing he had been in his room from the way his futon was moved. He looks underneith after shutting the door and sighs in relief as only the ones with females on then were moved. The boy sat in his room on his futon as if waiting for his brother to come in and attack him. Takeing out his private stash he sits on the futon, his back against the wall. Other thoughts in his head make him throw aside the magazine and pull off his close quickly. He opens his legs a bit and looks down at his throbbing arousal. The young boy sighed as he flopped back on his bed starting to kick the wall that was next to his brother's room trying to get atention from him. He glances at the wall before lookign away, taking his length in his hand gently and stroking it-

The boy got up noticing his brother didn't come into stop him he made his way out of his room down to his brother's room sliding the door open. "Nii-san I-..." The boy stopped talking again as he looked down to his brother.

Itachi gasps softly and looks at his door, seeing his younger brother. "S-Sasuke..." The boy stepped back sliding the door closed as he hurried down stairs and out into the garden hiding. He hisses a swear under his breath and throws a kimono on before walking after his brother. The boy sat under a dieing sunflower his head burried in his knees.

He spots him and sighs, a small blush on his cheeks. "Sasuke... come here..."

"... Your going to hit me." The boy spoke sadly staying in a ball.

He frowns, kneeling down. "Sasuke... I'm not mad... When have I ever hit you besides in training?"

"... I just thought you were going to because I think I saw something I shouldn't have... It looked like you were in a lot of pain..."

" ..." He chuckles and shakes his head, grabbing his hand. "I wasn't, Sasuke... quite the contrary, actually..." He thinks for a moment. "... Want me to show you...?"

The boy shook his head still keeping it low and hidden.

"It wasn't pain Sasuke... please come to me."

The boy slowly moved to his brother his head low. He tilts his head up, smiling. "You did nothing wrong, Sasuke..."

"But you told me to stay out of your room..." He looked up to his brother.

"I'm sure you were wondering why I didn't come after you... it's alright."

"... I was hungry I wanted you to make me lunch." The boy looked to his brother trying to change the subject.

Itachi notices this and smiles, closing his eyes. "Alright... what would you like?"

"I don't mind Nii-san as long as you make it I'll eat it."

Waving away all the pervy thoughts, he nods and stands, holding Sasuke's hand. "Does ramen sound ok?"

The boy made an awful face, but nodded. He laughs. "Or not... tell me what you want."

"I'm fine with anything you make for me Nii-san." The boy spoke softly following him inside to the kitchen.

He sighs and sits on the table. "... I want to make something you will enjoy. Tell me what you want, Sasuke."

"... Anything with meat in it."

Again, dirty thoughts clouded his mind. ".. Meatbuns, then?" The boy nodded taking a seat at the table. He begins to go to work cooking, sighing softly as he does so.

"When will I be able to go with you on mission's Nii-san?"

"When you're older." He sits down on the table again, looking down at Sasuke.

"... Are you going to be here when I turn seven Nii-san?"

The boy looked to his older brother sadly. He nods, not thinking much at them moment. "Of course I will be."

The boy smiled brightly. "Can just you and I go somewhere special?"

He smles. "When?"

"On my birthday."

He thinks for a moment. "Hm... that's in a few months..."

The boy tilted his head to the side. "You've been gone to long Nii-san its next week."

He grins, getting up to get the meatbuns. "You're growing so fast..." The boy smiled kindly up at his brother noding.

"Hm... we'll do something special..."

"Really Nii-san?"

He nods. "I promise." The boy smiled reaching over taking a meat roll starting to eat. He sits across from him and smiles.

"Nii-san what's it like to go on your missions?" The boy asked curiously.

Extremely dangerous." He answers simply, sighing and putting his head on the table. He is very horny, but he knows he can't get rid of it until Sasuke sleeps.

The little boy leaned over placing his hand on his brother's forehead. "Is Nii-san not feeling good?"

He looks at him and smiles. "I'm fine, Sasuke."

The boy nodded slowly as he sat back finishing his meal. "I'm ready for a nap Nii-san."

He nods, standing and holding out his hand. "Let's go." The boy smiled following his brother closely. He leads him to his room.

"Nii-san someday I'm going to be as strong as you."

He chuckles and hands him his pjs. "Really?"

The boy undressed and got into his sleepwear nodding. "Yep and I'll be the one protecting you."

He smiles, pulling his blankets back. :Yeah yeah. Get in, short stuff."

The boy got under the covers laying down reaching under his brother's pillow grabing the pictures of the naked ladies. "Why do you like these?"

He blushes the slightest bit and chuckles, shaking his head. " ... It's a man thing."

The boy sat up looking at his brother. "Are you saying I'm not a man!?"

He laughs. "You aren't a man quite yet, Sasuke..."

"Why not?" The boy looked at him sadly.

"You're too young..."

The boy looked at his brother before standing up holding the pictures riping them in half before storming out of the room.

He stands and follows, grabbing his arm. "Sasuke!" The boy wouldn't look up at his brother now his head low.

He sighs and kneels down beside him. "Sasuke... you remember when you saw me..?" The boy nodded looking to his brother now his eyes almost filling with tears.

He looks into his eyes, a gently smile on his face "... That is why I had those. I won't keep them around if it bother's you, ok?"

"... They don't bother me... You keep calling me little... I'm going to be big someday..." The boy lowered his head. "Then father will reconize me for once..."

His eyes narrow and he tilts his head up "... Father is a biggot, Sasuke. He does see you, for who you are. I won't call you little anymore."

"Good." He raised his head back up moving back to Itachi's futon laying down. "So those ladies in the pictures make you hurt yourself?"

He chuckles and tucks him in again. "... They make me feel good, Sasuke."

"What about the boys Nii-san?"

The boy moved more pillows reaching the pictures of the boys. He bites his lip, looking off to the side. "... Boys can make you feel the same..."

"Really...?" The boy looked to the picutres lookingthrew them.

He nods, allowing him to look through them. "I don't feel anything Nii-san..." The boy looked back to his brother. "Does father look at these too?"

"I wouldn't know..." He sighs and thinks of a way to eplain this.

"Oh does mother look at these then?" The boy was getting more curious about his brother's collection,

"I don't think so, Sasuke..."

He covers his eyes. "Ugh... do you know how babies are made?"

"No." He said blunty looking at one picture tilting his head to the side. "Why are they wrestleing Nii-san?"

He looks at them. "..." He explains how babies are made, and what the other's are doing in the picture.

"So men and women wrestle to have babies?" He blinked.

"Kinda... ugh." He then explains the anatomy

The boy looked down at the pictures then to the torn up ones. "Is that why hear mom going 'Oh God Oh God.' When dad follows her to bed?"

He chuckles and nods. "Yes... it feels really good...

The little brother looked at his older brother fearful. "Am I broken?"

He frowns. "Broken?"

"... Yeah I don't like looking at the pictures..."

He shakes his head. "As I said, you're young... not little. Just young." He takes the pictures from him and tosses them aside.

"Then if I'm to young then you don't get your pictures anymore I'll give them to mom." The boy got up collecting the pictures.

His eyes widen and he takes them from his. "Sasuke... don't give them to mom. We'll burn them, ok?"

"Ok." The boy smiled running down the hallway with them. He sighs and heads to the main room to start a fire. The boy stopped smiling. "Hi mom guess what I learned today."

His eyes widen. "SASUKE!"

The younger brother looked to his brother still holding a few of the pictures. "I want to tell mom about what you tought me today about wrestling." The mom tilted her head to the side.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "... I've only said where babies come from, mother."

"You know he's to young to learn that." The mother sighed then looked to the pictures. "Sasuke what do you have there?"

He swiftly steps between them and takes the pictures. "... Where have you been, mother?"

"Oh I was with your Aunt shopping."

The little boy poked his head out from behind his brother. "The pictures are men wrestling."

he ignores the young one. "I've made meatbuns, mother. There are some left for you."

The mother quirked a brow looking to the older brother. "You know I have to tell your father about this Itachi."

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. "No, you really don't."

"Itachi you shouldn't even have these who knows how much damage you did to Sasuke." The little boy blinked looking to his mom after hearing his name.

"I did not damage him. If anything, he's learned something new is all."

"I know I don't like it yet mom, but the guys look more interesting then the girls."

The mother looked to Itachi before leaning over grabing Sasuke's hand. "Come on Sasuke were going to go plant some flowers away from your brother."

His eyes narrow and he takes Sasuke's other hand. "... He was about to lay down for a nap, mother... Sasuke, do you still want to nap?"He looks at him sternly, as if to say "I need to tell you something."

The little boy looked back and forth between his mother and brother before moving toward his older brother more loyal to him then his mother. The mother sighed looking to Sasuke. "Itachi I'm still telling your father about this."

"Tell him whatever you want. It doesn't change who I am." He looks to Sasuke. "Come on... nap time..."

The mother turned away from the two the little boy looked down. "... I thought it was ok to say that Nii-san..."

"It's alright, Sasuke..." he leads him to his room again, sliding the door shut loudly. "Lay down... I need to talk to you.."

The little boy climbed onto his brother's futon laying down in his usual spot. "... Are you going to be leaving again Nii-san?"

He lays down beside him and sighs softly. "Not for a few more weeks... Sasuke... it isn't wrong to love someone that of the same gender. Understand? Don't let mother or father tell you otherwise."

The boy nodded slowly. "Does Nii-san like men?"

He closes his eyes, leaning his forhead against his brother's "... Yes."

"Do I know him Nii-san?"

He chuckles. "Let's not talk about this, Sasuke."

"Why not?" The boy looked at him sadly.

"t's not appropriate."

"But you just said don't let mom or dad make you think its wrong..."

" It isn't wrong... it's just not appropriate to discuss this with my younger brother."

"I thought the naked people was the worse thing I've seen so far today..." The little brother sat up leaing against his brother. "Nii-san do you hate me is that why you won't tell me?"

He sits up as well, supporting his brother. He brushes his hand across his cheek. "Of course I dont' hate you..."

The boy looked down slowly to his hands resting on his shirts. "Why won't you tell me then..." He lifts his head, sighing softly. He once again clses his eyes, kissing his forehead. The boy looked up to his brother blushing slightly.

"Why are you... so eager to know...?"

"Because your very special to me Nii-san... Sometimes I feel like your the only one who thinks I'm somebody... Unlike dad..." The boy's tone was filled with sadness.

He frowns kissing his forhead again. "Father... is a bit strange. No one understands him..."

The boy nodded slowly as he yawned leaning against his brother. He pats his head gently, sighing "... You need sleep, Sasuke..."

"... I want to spend time with you Nii-san..."

"I'm right here... I"m not leaving." The dark hair boy slowly nodded as he cuddled close to his older brother falling asleep.

He holds him closely, rubbing his back. "... If only you knew, Sasuke... if only..."


	2. Chapter 2

The little boy shifted in his sleep letting out a weak cry as he got up looking down he froze looking at the tent in front of him. He started to freak out quickly clenching his fist he slamed his hand down on the tent letting out a horrid scream of pain.

Itachi's eyes fly open quickly and he sits up, looking at his brother. "Sasuke!? What happened?!"

"... I think I broke it..." He cried out.

He raises a brow and moves to bring his little brother into his arms. "Sasuke... what did you do?"

"I hit it..." The boy hissed covering his area with his hands.

The elder Uchiha's eyes widen, his hand quickly moving to rub his poor little brother's length without a perverted thought in mind. The boy shifted trying not to cry anymore the door opened quickly their mother standing looking at what Itachi was doing.

Itachi looks up at his mother, closing his eyes in aggrivation. "... Don't you dare jump to conclusions, Mother." He continues what he was doing, looking to Sasuke for him to explain.

The boy couldn't say anything he was in to much pain. "... Move away from your little brother I'll take care of him."

Itachi shoots a glare at his mother. "Everything is fine, mother."

The woman walked over picking the boy up causing him to let out a cry of pain.

"Mother!" He gently pulls Sasuke back, turning him away. "He hurt himself! Use common sense!"

"I don't want you touching him." She glared as the boy moved back to the futon laying down pulling the covers over him.

"And why not? He's my brother." He sits beside him. "I did nothing wrong."

"Sasuke this is what happens when you look at those dirty pictures your brother has."

"And what exactly happens, Mother?"

"You start hurting yourself now come on Sasuke I'll put you in a cold shower."

He growls and looks to his younger brother. "... Do you want to shower, Sasuke? A cold one?"

"... I don't want to be touched or moved anymore..."

He nods, looking at their mother. " ... Leave him be. He doesn't want to go with you."

Their mother glared at him before turning walking out slaming the door. Itachi sighs and looks to Sasuke. "Are you alright...?" The boy slowly nodded still in a ball whimpering. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

He shook his head slowly. "No Nii-san..."

"..." He nods and closes his eyes with another sigh. "Alright... would you like me to leave?"

"no, mom might try to grab me again..."

He furrows his brow. "... She'd better not touch you..." The older Uchiha bites his lip ".. Did I... help at all..?"

The boy nodded slightly. "... I just don't want to be touched right now..."

"Of course... I won't touch you unless you want me to."

The little boy reached back pulling the covers over his body. He watches him closely, sitting back against the wall. The young boy sat up after sometime looking back to his brother. Itachi has his eyes closed and his head down, but not asleep. The boy moved over to his brother then looked down to his brother's lap noticing the same problem he had this morning. He raised his hand up slamming it down hard.

Right before his brother's hand hits the target, he grabs the young ones arm, looking up at him. "... What are you doing?" He secretly thanks his ninja insticts.

"It's broken like mine was earlier..." The small boy looked to the brother.

"No... no, Sasuke. It doesn't mean that it's broken."

"Then what?" The boy moved his hand away looking up to him.

He sighs and leans his head back against the wall. "... It does that when it wants to... make babies..."

"... Nii-san I don't want babies I still am one..."

"I know... but this means that you're old enough to make them now if you had to. It just means you are what we call 'horny'..."

The boy blinked looking at him. "... Did it rub off on me from you...?"

Itachi blinks. "... I don't think that's possible."

The boy looked down sadly. "... Will it kill me?"

"No no... " He smiles gently. "It's a way of your body saying 'Make me feel good'"

"... Well it didn't when I hit it..."

"Because you aren't supposed to hit it."

"... Am I suppossed to take a shower...?"

"That would get rid of it... but you wouldn't feel good."

The boy sighed crawling into his brother's lap pulling the blanket over them.

He smiles and wraps his arms around him. "... You have to rub it to feel good, Sasuke."

The boy nodded slowly as he closed his eyes starting to fall back to sleep. He rubs his back, looking up at the ceiling. The little boy slept peacefully once more hoping he wouldn't wake to see the scary tent again. The older one begins to hum softly, a small tune stuck in his head.-

* * *

Review and I'll post the next ch soon. It deals with Sasuke B-day to! 


	3. Unhappy Bday

Itachi sighs softly as he walks into the kitchen, blinking as he noyices a piece of paper. Picking it up, he begins to read slowly. The young dark hair little boy came running down the steps of the house wearing only his swim trunks and wooden sandles a smile was lit up on his face. His older brother was going to take him to the river to teach the young boy how to swim for his 7th birthday.

Hearing feet on the steps, he turns to look at the young one. His heart falls as he sees him in his suit, all ready to go to the river... "... Damn it..."

The little boy ran to his older brother grabbing his hand smiling. "Nii-san I can't wait its going to be really fun, just me and you!" His voice was high and felt with love and admiration that his brother was doing this only for him.

"... Sasuke..." He looks down at his brother, crushing the note in his hand. "... I... can't take you today..."

The boy blinked looking at his brother confused. "Nii-san... I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

"No, no... I'm being called on a mission... starting today."

The boy slowly looked down before looking to his brother forcing a smile. "Good luck Nii-san!"

He kneels down to him, knowing that he was upset. ".. I promise to take you when I get back, alright..?"

The boy nodded still keeping his smile for his brother. "I'm going to sleep in your room ok Nii-san?"

"Alright... Do I get a good luck hug before I leave?"

The boy frowned. "Don't leave yet ok I'll be right back." The boy turned away from his brother running back upstairs.

Itachi blinks a few times. "Hm.."

The boy came back holding a book smiling brightly holding it up to his brother. "I found this in the garbage some of the pages are stuck together, but I think you'll like it cause the men are wrestling."

"..." He chuckles and rubs his head, taking the book. "How sweet of you..."

The boy smiled brighter. "Its a replacment for the one I ruined..."

The older brother smiles and kisses his forehead, standing. "I'll take you swimming and do whatever you want with you when I get back... this shouldn't take long."

The boy looked at him sadly. "You said that last time and you were gone for two weeks..."

"But this time I know for sure.."

The little boy nodded forcing another smile for his brother as he followed him.

He stands at the door before looking down at him. "... I'll be back... soon, I promise..."

The boy stood silent as he nodded. He walks out into the morning sun, heading for the location provided on the piece of paper... and swearing to himself that he'll be back soon.

The little boy waited only a few mintues before following after his brother sneaking.

After a few moments he senses a small form following him and stops. Asuming it's his brother hesighs. "Sasuke..."

The boy froze in his tracks before turning down an alley way out of his sight.

"Sasuke... go home. Or I wont take you swimming when I get back."

"I just wanted to see what the mission was about Nii-san..." The boy wouldn't face his brother.

" ... I have to go stop someone from killing the hokage. Now go home."

The little brother stepped out. "Your to young to do that Nii-san!"

He sighs softly. "I won't be alone, Sasuke... "

"I know because I'm going with you Nii-san."

"No... no you aren't. Go home."

"No, Nii-san!" The boy stomped his foot down.

"Sasuke!" He snaps softly and turns to him. "Go home now."

The little boy shook his head running up behind his brother wraping his arms around his waist tightly.

He bows his head, placing a hand on his younger brother's arm. He sighs.

"... Why can't father go he thinks he's all that... Let him die Nii-san..."

He frowns softly and kneels down in front of him. "... I don't know why he doesn't go... I have to."

The little boy looked to his older brother sadly.

He sighs softly. "Don't do that, Sasuke.."

"I hate you..." He spoke in a sad tone as he backed away running home.

Itachi furrows his brows and frowns deeply. He thinks of running after him, but he knows it wouldn't help at the moment. ".. Sasuke..."

The little boy laid down in Itachi's room under his blankets falling into a deep sleep not wanting to be around anyone.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews sorry this ch. is so little, but its leading up to something I swear! n.n


	4. Death and a New Home

Wow I can't believe how many people love this story please review! More reviews the more I'll update this story maybe if I get 60 reviews by next week or more I'll update with a scared Sasuke tramatized by something he seen two people do xD!

* * *

Sorry if you see a Nii-san in there I tried to edit all of it to read Aniki.

Otouto is Itachi's pet name for Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke had been asleep in his brother's bed when he could hear the screams from the outside world. He lept up to his feet only in his boxers when he looked out the window seeing one indvidual after another fall to the ground dead. Quickly the little raven hair boy ran down the steps ready to defend his home from this unseen indivdual. The boy stopped on the last step seeing his mother and father next to each other his brother above the two. His mother looked to her youngest son sadly not saying a word the father didn't turn to even look at the young boy. 

Itachi's eyes travel to the small boy behind him, his face stoic. "Otouto..."

The boy froze in place seeing the way his brother looked.

He then turns to his parents and with a blink of an eye, slaughters them infront of his beloved brother.

Tears started to role down his pailing cheeks slowly the boy stepped back falling down smacking his head against the forth step.

Itachi turns to him, walking toward him. "... Come with me, Otouto... come now."

"... Aniki..." The boy spoke in a sad tone never moving from his spot.

"Otouto... now." He holds his hand out to him. "I won't hurt you..."

"... Why did you kill them..." The boy managed to speak out. "Aniki how could you do this!" He screamed clenching his fist tightly.

"I had to.." He walks coser to him and kneels down infront of him.

The boy ran forward moving past his brother kneeling on the floor next to his mother's corpse shaking her. "Come on get up!"

He looks over at his younger brother with a stoic look. "... I'm leaving, Otouto... either you come... or you stay here."

The boy slowly moved away from his mother's body looking to his eldest brother slowly moving toward him his head low.

"Good boy..." He wraps an arm around the smaller one and lifts him up, heading out of the house, his sharigan no longer activated.

The boy wrapped his arms around his brother tightly his head buried against his neck tears slowly started to soak threw his older brother's shirt.

He ignores the wetness and heads out into the woods, his brother in his arms.

The little boy eventually fell asleep in his brother's arms feeling emtionally weak.

* * *

The small child had been in an unsettleing sleep for a few days now before he started to wake. When his eyes slowly opened he looked into the eyes of a red headed man quickly sitting up he got into a fighting stance nearly falling the sheets getting tangled beneath him. 

Said redhead looks at him blankly, turning his head to the front of the tent to the people outside . "The squirt's awake now."

The little boy reached back grabbing his kunai running at the man stabbing him in the left leg.

The other looks at him with a small grin, grabbing his arm and pulling his arm away, the kunai still in his wooden leg. "I would advise that you wait until your brother comes back before hurting a helpless stanger."

"Let me go!" The boy screamed trying to pull free.

He raises a brow and pulls him a bit closer. "Wait for the other Uchiha." He hisses before throwing him in the back of the tent.

The boy growled at the man running toward the entrance of the tent reaching for his kunai.

Using only a bit of chakra, the redhead uses strings to grab him and throw him down. "Listen or I'll get Deidara on your ass."

The boy struggled franticlly now. "Aniki!" The boy screamed.

Off in the Distance, Itachi hears his brothers voice and sighs. He turns to his blue partner and glares gently. "I'm going ahead." And with that, he begins to run.

Back at the camp, The redhead glares at the young Uchiha. "Deidara, come here."

A small giggle could be heard as a feminine blond enters the tent. "Oh, Sasori-danna! He's so cute, yeah!"

"I want my Aniki!" The boy cried out tears rolling down now as he saw a new man enter the room he was so confussed he didn't know where he was or who these strangers were all he wanted was his Aniki.

"Aww! Don't worry, he'll be back!" The blond known as Deidara walks close to the other and kneels beside him. "Sasori-danna, why do you have him strapped down, yeah?! Release him!"

The one known as Sasori shakes his head. "He'll cause trouble."

Don't be silly, yeah!" Deidara looks at the young one and smile a bit. "If he releases you, will you be good? We won't hurt you, yeah! "

The young boy nodded, but didn't say a single word to him. His eyes closed tightly as she tried to pull on the ropes more.

"See, Sasori? And if he's lying.. I can make him go BANG, yeah!"

Sasori sighs and rolls his eyes, releasing the chakra."Itachi will kill you, then... your funural. "

The boy jumped quickly up pulling the kunai from the red head's leg he backed into the corner watching them carefully.

Deidara frowns and tilts his head. "We won't hurt you, yeah! Don't be so scared!"

There was a soft shifting sound and the strangers look back to see Itachi walk in. "Someone screamed my name like a helpless damsel?"

The young boy frowned being refered to it, but it didn't keep him from dropping the kunai to the floor and running to his brother wrapping his arms around his waist.

A small smile could be seen on the older Uchiha's face as he places a hand on his brother's head.

Aww! Kawaii!" Deidara giggles and clasps his hands together.

Sasori Scoffs and leaves the tent. "He's a brat."

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara huffs and looks at the brothers. "He was only scared, yeah."

The boy wouldn't let go of his brother holding onto him tightly. "... Aniki... Who were they...?"

Itachi looks to the blond. "... They are the other members of the Akatsuki. Deidara, leave."

The blond nods and giggles, bowing his head. "Nice to meet you, yeah!" He leaves.

The little dark hair boy looked to his brother sadly reaching up wanting to be picked up by him.

He smiles more, taking his cloak off and reaching down to lift him.

The little boy wrapped his arms around his brother's neck crying. "... Why did you leave me with those awful men Aniki..."

He shakes his head. "... Was the blond mean, too? I expect that from Sasori, though..."

"... He said if I didn't listen I would go poof..." The boy looked to his brother sadly.

He chuckles and looks at him. "I doubt he was serious. Deidara likes to... make things go bang."

"... Aniki why are we here now... why did you kill our parents..."

"So I could protect you, Otouto."

The little boy looked at his brother sadly. "... They wouldn't hurt me though Aniki..."

He shakes his head. "You don't understand... don't think about it. You're here with me now."

"... And those scary men..." The boy added frowning.

"They aren't so bad when you get to know them."

The boy still had a sad look. "... Aniki will you kill me like our parents?"

"Never, Otouto."

The boy wrapped his arms around his brother's neck again.

He hugs him closely. "I'll never hurt you, my little Otouto.."

"... I'll never hurt you either Aniki... Your the only one I have left now..."

He smiles and closes his eyes "Of course.."

The girl smiled once more for him as she laid down on the floor opening the covers for him to lay under.

"... So they won't hurt me Aniki?" The boy looked to his brother watching him closely.

"Not while I'm alive."

The boy slid down out of his brother's arms. "Aniki I'm hungry."

He nods and thinks for a moment. "Kisame is coming back with food."

"Who's he?" The boy looked to his brother heading toward the outside world.

He follows close behind him. "... A fish." He grins and looks out towards the path he came from. "A big blue fish."

The small boy looked back to his brother quirking a brow. "Aniki is Diedra like the men in your picture books that wrestle he seems like he would."

He chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. " I think he may be... You'll have to talk to him about it."

The boy nodded lightly as he moved over to the fire keeping his distance from the two men.

Itachi watches him and heads over to the path to meet Kisame.

The young boy stared at the two men intentivly unsure of what to say or do.

Deidara glances over at him and smiles. "Little Uchiha!"

"Do you and Sasori wrestle like in Aniki's picture books?"

"..." Sasori twitches and stands up, walking away.

The boy blinked tilting his head to the side soon following after the older male curiously.

Deidara frowns and looks down at the young one. Before he leaves he grabs his arm "... Don't... he's not happy, yeah."

"... Am I not allowed to talk about Aniki's picture books?"

"It isn't that, yeah... Sasori's just an ass." He glares at the redheads departing head and sighs.

The boy looked down before running off into the tent.

The blond blinks and follows after him. "Chibi Uchiha?"

The boy crawled under the blankets that smelled like his brother.

Deidara almost squeals at the sighs and kneels beside him. "What is it, yeah?"

"... I'm not a very good child am I...?" The boy spoke from under the covers.

"What makes you think that, yeah?" He reaches down to place a hand on him.

The boy flinched at his touch. "... He wouldn't say anything to me..."

Deidara pulls the blanket away. "What wouldn't he say?"

"When I just asked if you two wrestled... He acted just like mom when I said I liked how they wrestled."

Deidara sighs and shakes his head. "Like I said, he's mean... we do wrestle, yeah... but... there's no love in it."

"Love you mean like Aniki and I have as brothers?" The boy tilted his head to the side.

"... Not quite..." The flamboyant blond scratches at his head a bit. "Um... more like... make babies love, yeah."

"But men can't do that together." The boy sat up looking even more confused.'

"I know... but some men love other men just as much, yeah."

"Oh like Aniki loves me?"

He blushes and tilts his head. "... Does he love you like that?"

"Like what?" The boy tilted his head.

"Er... nevermind." He smiles and tilts his head. What is your name, yeah? Mine is Deidara."

"I'm Sasuke." The boy smiled as he got up running out to his brother wanting to know what the man had said about love.

Deidara scratches his head some more and shrugs before going off to find Sasori.

"Aniki what kind of love do we have?"

Itachi blinks and looks away from his blue partner down to his brother. He then looks at his partner and nods his head, dismissing him. "What do you mean, Otouto?"

"Like Sasori was telling me about how he does wrestling with Deidara, but no love then I said that Aniki loves me and he wouldn't really say anything... You do love me don't you Aniki?"

"Of course I do, Otouto."

"What kind of love Aniki?"

"Um..." Itachi was unsure of what to say. "Like a brother, of course."

The boy nodded slowly. "WIll we wrestle Aniki?"

Itachi almost chokes on his tongue. "Excuse me? Why do you ask?"

"It's what people do right?"

"Um... people who love each other very much. There are three kinds of love, Otouto."

"... Oh..." The boy looked down feeling even more confused. "... Then does Aniki not love me more...?"

"No, no... one kind of love is family love. Then there is friend love, then spouse love."

"... But they wrestle and don't love each other."

"That's because Sasori has what is called lust. It's when you want to have sex with no commitment."

"Is that what you do Aniki?"

"No... I'd never do that to someone."

The boy nodded his stomach growled with hungry. "I'm ready to eat now Aniki." He grabbed his hand pulling him toward the fire.

At the fire, Zestu was cooking up the fish that Itachi had gotten, and the rabbit that Kisame had caught.

* * *

Sorry if I didn't replace everything just right I tried my best. 


	5. Surpirse with Someone On Top

Omg thank you so much our reviewers here is what I promised and I hope you like it you little perverts cause its 12 pages long!

* * *

The little boy's mouth watered as he looked at the fish. Itachi sits next to Kisame and looks at Sasuke. "It will be done soon."

"Aniki will you be going away and leaving me behind again...?" The boy moved over to his brother crawling up into his lap. "... I don't want to be left with the crazy guy that makes things go poof..."

"You mean Deidara?" A small chuckle escapes his lips and he wraps his arms loosely around him. "He wouldn't hurt you. And I'm afraid I will have to leave again soon... and he will be the one left to look after you." He thinks for a moment. "Unless you prefer Sasori."

The boy lowered his head. "... I want to come with you Aniki..."

"You can't... not yet, Otouto."

"... Why not I'm going to protect you Aniki like you did when our parents were going to hurt me..."

The older smiles a bit. "You will after your training..."

The boy nodded slowly. "... Can I have some fish now...?"

He chuckles. "It's almost done, Otouto... no need to get sick from raw fish."

"... Yeah cause I know you won't take care of me." The boy moved away sitting by the fish waiting.

Itachi frowns at the comment and looks to Kisame who only shrugs. The boy waited quietly now waiting for his brother to tell him it was ok to eat. When the fish was ok to eat he started eating as quickly as he could not having eaten in days.

As Zetsu finishes the fish, he gives one stick with three fish on it to Itachi. The older Uchiha then gave it to his brother. "... I'll take care of you, Otouto."

"... But your going to be gone all the time... Just like my birthday..."

"... Not all the time... just some of the time..." He sighs. "Follow me after you eat." He then gets up and heads down a path off to the right, being sure to walk slow. The young boy finished his fish quickly throwing the stick into the fire as he followed his brother.

Itachi was heading to a large lake near by, and by the time Sasuke gets there he's sitting down with his shirt and sandals off.

The boy stopped tilting his head to the side blinking. "Aniki what are you doing?"

"Time to swim, Otouto." Itachi turns to him and smiles.

A smile grew upon his face as he pulled his shirt off tossing it to the side as he ran off toward his brother jumping into the water.

Itachi smiles and slides in after him, watching him.

The little boy moved only so far out unable to swim.

Itachi follows, chuckling at him. The boy looked to his brother with pleading eyes.

He swims past him, in the deeper water. "Do what I just did. Kick your legs and move your arms."

The boy nodded starting to follow his brother slowly the boy started to sink into the water.

The older one reaches over and pulls him up. "Try again"

The boy gave a faint nod as he continued over and over trying to figure out how to swim right.

He smiles as he helps his brother, explaining everything with gently words.

The boy tried for the final time this time he didn't sink into the water.

"There, you got it, Otouto!"

The boy stopped smiling soon forgetting he was supposed to keep his hands and feet moving he sank into the water once more.

A small chuckle escapes the older brother's lips as he helps him up.

The boy held onto his brother now his arms wrapped around him. "... Aniki there's no one my age here is there...?"

He holds him tightly. "Well... Deidara is about 11..."

"... But that's not the same... He wants to make things go explody."

"But he always wants someone to talk to him is all. He won't blow you up."

The boy frowned and slowly nodded sadly feeling defeated.

Itachi sighs and nuzzles him. "I'm sorry..."

"... It's ok..." The boy spoke laying his head on his brother's shoulder.

He rocks him slowly. "... This is what I got going for me... Please bear with me..."

"... I won't mess it up for you Aniki..."

"Arigatou... Otouto... I promise that this will all make sense when you're older..."

The boy nodded shivering from the cold.

He notices. "Want to go back now?"

The boy nodded lightly then looked to his brother. "... Mom's not here to dry me off anymore like she did when I took a bath."

"If you want, you can do it yourself or I can." He heads out of the water, holding Sasuke.

"... I'll learn to do since you won't be around once in awhile..."

He nods and places him down on the ground. "Alright." The little boy went inside getting undressed then redressing in new clothing after getting dried.

Itachi stares at the water. "... We can come here as much as you want..."

"You mean when your home?" The boy walked out fully dressed now.

"... Yes... Whenever you want, no matter what I'm doing. Just ask and I'll take you."

The boy smiled brightly. "Aniki I'm ready for bed."

He nods and gathers his own clothes, keeping his shorts on. "Let's go, then."

* * *

The boy lifted his arms waiting for his brother to carry him. He chuckles at his childish actions and lifts him into his free arm, walking down the path. The boy fell asleep in no time at all as he rested against his brother. Itachi sighs as he reaches the camp again, heading into his own tent and tucking his brother in bed.

The little boy opened his dark little eyes. "... Aniki will you protect me from the explody guy while I sleep...?"

He laughs softly. "Of course... he hasn't come back yet, anyway."

The boy nodded cuddling close against his brother closing his eyes again.

He pets his head gently, closing his eyes. "Oyasumi Nasai, Otouto..."

Sasuke played out in the woods now trying to train his best while his brother was away on a mission. He stopped all movements when he heard rustling and a funny kind of laugh, the dark hair boy moved swiftly threw the woods peaking threw the brush when he came upon the sound. He froze in place seeing what the sound was and what it was doing.

The younger blond known as Deidara was straddling someone that couldn't quite be seen yet. A small giggle escapes his lips as he keeps moving his hips into the ones below him. He moans and arches his back as rough hands come up and grip his sides. "Nn... More... l-like that... yeah..."

The boy let out a scream of terror as he turned away taking off in the opposite direction of camp he was scared seeing what they were doing.

Deidara gasps and turns his head in the direction of the running boy. He gets off of his partner and stands on shaky legs. "T-That was Chibi Uchiha, yeah!"

The little boy wasn't paying attention anymore to where he was going. He finally stopped when his little legs started to get tired he moved toward a fallen tree crawling under into a small hole hiding now.

The boy pushed himself up looking at him as he shook his head. "You scared him off I told you and wouldn't pan out great if we left that kid alone."

" W-We couldn't do that, yeah! -He was embarrassed, and so he begins to dress up again. "... I wasn't the one that woke you up and dragged you out here for a quick fuck, yeah!"

"You should have been more careful about it told that boy that we would be back later."

"He was probably lonely, yeah!" He sighs as his blush remains, ashamed of himself.

"Well you better go find him Itachi will be mad if he's not here when he returns."

He glares at him. "You aren't going to help?"

"I'm going to stand watch for Itachi."

" Whatever. Lazy fucking puppet." He starts off in the direction the boy ran, jogging at first before breaking into a run.

The boy shivered where he laid curled in a ball his head tucked into his knees.

Afraid to call his name, Deidara makes a small clay bird to go off ahead of him, to come back when he finds him. The boy looked up from where he lay hearing a birds chirp his dark little orbs followed the bird, but didn't move from where he laid.

After discovering where he lays, Deidara slows to a walk, standing next to him. "Chibi..."

The boy tucked his head away. "... Are you going to hurt me now... just like Sasori..."

He frowns and kneels down. "Like Sasori, yeah?"

"Why were you making him cry...?" The boy looked up to him slowly backing against the wall of the hole.

He chews on his lip, his blush returning. "Chibi... we were... um... making love... yeah..."

"Then why did he look like he was in pain."

"He wasn't... it was pleasurable to him, yeah..." His blush only grows. "May I explain this... when you're a bit older, yeah?"

The boy looked down nodding. "... I'll ask Aniki..."

"I'm sure he'd want you to wait, yeah..."

"Why though I know he looks at people wrestling..."

He giggles. "But you're still a bit young, yeah."

"So are you..."

He looks off to the side "... I know... I know, yeah..."

"... You won't do that to me will you...?"

"No, no! Never, yeah... it's nothing you need to worry about any time soon, Chibi. Now let's go home, yeah?"

The boy kept his head down still as he nodded.

He reaches for his hand. "Come on."

The boy got up crawling out of the hole, but didn't grab his hands.

He sighs and looks up, staring to walk. The little boy followed after the older boy, but kept his distant.

"Ne... gomen... I didn't mean to scare you, yeah..."

"... Aniki does those things doesn't he...?"

He frowns a bit. "Not that I know of... He doesn't care to, yeah."

The boy looked down sadly still giving a faint nod.

He stops and looks down at him, kneeling in front of him. "Would it bother you if he did, yeah?"

"... I don't know..." The boy spoke sadly.

" Why are you so upset, Chibi Uchiha?"

"... I want to go home..."

He sighs softly. "Your home is here now, yeah..." He looks down. "I wish I was home, too..."

"... Then you wouldn't do those things?" The little boy looked up to him.

"Of course I wouldn't... it's hard to explain, yeah."

The boy gave a faint nod.

" I do that for Sasori... because he wants it, yeah."

"... Would Aniki do that to me?"

-He blushes a bit. "... Only if you wanted it, I guess... He wouldn't force you, yeah... if that's what you're getting at."

The boy looked down nodding again. "... I'd do anything to make Aniki happy..."

" Chibi... Ita-kun is happy just to be with you, yeah."

"... I'm hungry can we go back to camp?"

He closes his eyes and grins as he stands. "You know how to get out of everything, yeah..." He begins to walk back.

The little boy followed him looking around the forest. "... What am I supposed to be in this group?"

"I don't know, yeah. The mascot?" He giggles and shakes his head. "You'll know soon enough."

"... My role won't be yours will it..?"

He blushes a bit. "That's... not my role, yeah... but no. Yours will be different."

The boy gave another faint nod as he looked to the sky.

They soon arrive at camp, a small sigh escaping his lips. "I hope Ita-kun isn't mad, yeah..."

"... I won't say anything... If that'll make you happy..."

" I'm not worried about me... I'm worried about you, yeah. Now go let him know you're ok."

"... But he's not supposed to be back for a few days right?"

" That's not what Sasori had told me a few hours ago, yeah... he said they were heading back."

The little boy's eyes lit up as he took off toward the tent him and his brother shared.

Itachi sighs as he sits on the floor of the tent, waiting for his little brother to return.

The boy opened the flap of the door before running at his brother wrapping his arms around him.

Itachi hugs him tightly. "Where have you been?! It's late!

The boy flinched at the anger in his brother's voice. "... I'm sorry Aniki I was just playing in the woods and got lost..."

He glares softly at him. "I was worried... I came back early to bring you swimming..."

The boy looked down sadly. "... I'm sorry Aniki..."

He sighs and hugs him tightly. "Just... don't be out after dark, Otouto..."

"... Well it was morning when I left..."

" ... You were out all day, Otouto?"

"... Yeah why?" The boy blinked looking at him.

" No one was with you? "

"No they were playing and I didn't want to disrupt them."

" Playing? who?"

"... The two you left to baby-sit me while you were gone."

" What were they doing?"

"... I don't know." The boy looked down away from his brother.

"Otouto..." He lifts his face up. "Tell me..."

"... I just went to play and got lost Otouto..."

He sighs. "Fine..." He leans back and closes his eyes.

"... Aniki what am I supposed to be in this group?"

" Right now... you're just here to keep me from going insane." He opens an eyes and smiles at him

The boy smiled faintly as he moved over laying next to his brother.

He grins and rolls over on top o him in a playful manner.

The boy's eyes widened as he shivered looking at his brother his hands moving above him to keep his brother from getting on him fully.

Itachi frowns, keeping his weight off of him. "Otouto..?"

The boy looked away from him not saying a word.

He sits up. "What's wrong, Otouto?"

"... Is that what you want Aniki... My body..?"

" ..." The older of the brother stands, looking down at him. "... Why would you think that?"

The little brother stayed silent as he looked away from him.

"Otouto, why do you think that?"

"... Just the way you were acting..."

" ... We used to wrestle all the time, Otouto..."

"... I don't like it now."

" ..." He nods. "Fine."

"... Aniki I'm hungry."

"You should be sleeping by now." He walks out of their tent. "Good night."

The boy looked to him sadly before crawling under the blankets of the small futon.

Itachi sighs, heading toward the fire that was dying away and sitting on a log.

The man walked out from the brush moving over to where Itachi had sat down. "No one made dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Itachi sighs and closes his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

" ... Sasuke is acting... weird."

"Well it wouldn't surprise me he's probably starting to feel bad that his parents are dead."

" ... He thought I was going to have sex with him, you stupid fish."

"Well you didn't tell me that first." He glared.

" I don't know why he would think that..." he ignores the other's comment.

"... Do you think something might have happened while we were gone?"

"I don't know... that's why I'm worried."

"You shouldn't have brought him here."

" What else was I to do?!"

"You could have left him or killed him."

" ..." He stand and punches Kisame in his stomach. "... I would never kill my brother, you stupid brute. And there was no one there to watch him."

The man flinched holding his stomach. "He probably has a better chance at living then being watched by those two."

" ... I couldn't leave him behind..."

"... You could leave him at an orphanage."

" That's stupid of you to say. Stop with the suggestions."

The man rubbed the back of his head. "I wonder what happened for the past few days."

" I don't know... But I'm going to talk to Sasori, once I know where he went..."

"Oh he left with Deidra."

" Where?"

"Somewhere out in the woods."

He rolls his eyes. "I see."

"... Hmm maybe Sasuke saw something that caught him a little off guard."

" ..." He thinks for a while. "... Ugh... those Nymphos..."

"I bet that's what happened."

" Yeah... ugh..."

The man just gave a faint chuckle. "So what did you do to make Sasuke freak out?"

"He laid next to me, and I rolled over on top of him as if to start a fight..."

"He probably thought you were going to rape him."

" I would never..."

"He doesn't know that though."

" He should!"

"He probably didn't think you would kill your parents either."

"..." He sighs and lays back on the log.

"You better go get him some food I bet he's pretty hungry."

" ... "He should have been here before.

"Yeah well I bet he was lieing about playing out in the woods."

"Too bad."

The guy sighed picking up a piece of wood feeding it to the fire.

He stands. "I'm going. "

The man shrugged his shoulders.

He moves back to the tent, peeking in to see if his brother was asleep-

The boy was asleep, but he was curled in a ball tears rolling down his pale cheeks. "... mom..."

" ..." He stays out and sits at the entrance, bringing his knees to his chest. "... Fuck."

Kisame looked over from where he stood seeing the man act the way he was he stood walking over to him. "What's wrong now?"

" ... Nothing. Leave, you big fish."

"If your going to be in this group everyone needs to know what's going on with each other especially if it has to do with that boy."

" He just... misses mother is all."

"... Did you bury them if you did you could take him to see them you know?"

" I didn't... but I'm sure the villagers did..."

"... Then there would be no chance for him to visit their graves you two are probably counted as the missing... You know Sasuke might be considered a criminal now."

" No... He isn't... I know he isn't. Probably kidnapped... Otouto would never do that."

"They don't know that though."

" Yes, they do." He sighs. "You don't understand... don't try to."

"Well I do know that boy won't have a childhood."

He stands to face the other. "You don't think I know that already!? Just... shut up and get out of my site."

"You should take him on the next mission with us so he knows what's going to happen with him Itachi."

" ... Get. Away from me." He looks into his eyes, his sharingan active. "Go."

The man shook his head as he stood walking away to his tent.

* * *

The boy sat up quickly crying even louder as he searched for his brother's touch the tent causing him to loose track of where he was.

In a blink of an eye, Itachi was in the tent. He grabs his hand gently. "Otouto?"

The boy moved forward wrapping his arms around his brother's neck burying his face into his shirt.

He holds him closely. "Sshh... Otouto... I'm here now..."

"... I want my mom... I want mom Aniki..." He gripped his brother's shirt.

" I know... I'm sorry, Sasuke... she's in a better place now..."

"... I want her back here now..." He sobbed into his shirt.

" ... She can't..." He rubs his back. "I'm sorry..."

The boy cuddled close to him shaking as he cried him self back to sleep.

Itachi holds him closely, rocking back and forth and humming.

The boy slept soundly after a half hour.

He lays him down gently and moves out of the tent to go talk to Sasori... where ever he is.

Sasori was sitting by the fire leaning back against the log resting.

* * *

What do you think Itachi will ask Sasori to do give 90 reviews and I'll update again this week if you haven't reviewed on past ch. Go back and review to quicken the next ch. Upload and the next ch. Will have a little drama, drama is needed once and awhile at least. n.n so hoped you enjoyed the 12 pages x.x; 


	6. Death

Sasuke slept silently for the rest of the night and woke early to the sweet smell of bacon and eggs, They smelled just like the way his mother, but that had to be an illision. The boy sat up moving to the front of the tent before standing up rubbing his eyes Aniki what are you trying-" He stopped when he saw the figure. The figure wasn't his brother and none of the other men in the group. The figure was his own mother. Tears began to form in his eyes as he ran toward the figure wrapping his little arms around her.

Itachi watches him closely from a tree, a small smile gracing his lips as the "mother figure" smiles down at the younger Uchiha and wraps It's arms around him.

The young boy would not let go of his mother his eyes filling with more tears as he buried his face into her dress. "... Please don't leave me again... I promise to be a good boy... I won't look at anything bad..."

The figure simply nods and turns around, going back to cooking.

Sasuke blinked when she didn't talk back, quickly he whipped the tears away.

Itachi jumps down from the tree, quickly landing next to his brother. "Otouto."

The boy looked to his brother fearful running over to their mother standing in front of her protectivly. "...I-I won't let you kill her again..."

"I do not intend to." He closes his eyes and sighs. "Who do you think brought her here?"

The boy stayed silent looking away.

He sighs and turns away. "Well, if you want me gone that baddly.."

"... I want to be a family again Aniki..." The little boy spoke sadly. "... I promise to be a good boy..."

He shakes his head. "Is that really what you want?"

The boy nodded again as he looked to his brother.

"... As you wish." He continues walking away-

The little boy followed after his brother grabbing hold of his hand. "... Aniki are you leaving again...?"

He looks down at him. " ..." He continues walking.

"... Did I do something wrong...?" The bot was almost about to cry when his brother wouldn't answer.

Without another word, he jumps up into the trees and disappears, his thoguhts jumbled up in his head

The boy tried not to cry as he watched his brother leave. "... Aniki hates me now..." He spoke sadly as he turned running back toward camp to his mother clutching her dress as he watched her cook breakfast.

his "mother" simply looks down at him, petting him before going back to cooking. Soon it is done, and she makes a plate for him.

The boy smiled brightly watching her make his plate he was getting use to her not speaking back to him.

She gives ot to him, moving away from him to clean up the mess that had been made.

The boy sat on the ground wating happily, but stopped after the first bite. The food didn't taste like his mother's... It didn't taste like it was made out of love.

After her goal was accomplished, the woman sat at the fire, staring into it blankly-

The boy looked at her confused as he ate the horrible food not wanting her to be upset with him.

After a few hours, Itachi shows up again, sitting next to the mother by the fire. In his hands was something for his little brother-

The little boy was fast asleep against his mother's leg. Even though she held no more warmth the young boy would not leave her side.

He sighs and places the box next to him. "How long will this have to go on, Sasori..?" he turns his head to the puppetmaster in the shadows.

"... As long as you want this Itachi I think he's noticing something is very strange about his mother now..." The man spoke sadly.

"I know... We need to come up with something... and fast."

"... Itachi should I make her attack Sasuke he would hate her afterwords..."

"... I hope you're right, puppet..."

In one quick move Sasuke was on the ground on his back gasping for air his mother sat above him herhands around his throat. The little boy's eyes widened as he gasped for more air reaching up to her trying to touch her face.

Itachi growls and grabs the puppet by the back of it's throat, forcing it to let go of his brother. He throws it off to the side. "Otouto! Are you ok?"

The little boy was shaking badly as he inhailed deeply trying to catch his breath. "... Mom... She tried to kill me..." The little boy struggled to stand moving toward what he thought was his mother.  
Itachi steps infront of him. "Otouto, don't!"

"... I did something to upset her..." He looked to his brother sadly.

"Of course you didn't... Mother has gone crazy."

The boy looked to him sadly still before running over to his mother kneeling next to her pulling on her shirt. "... Mom... I'm sorry...""

The puppet's eyes opened quickly as she grabed hold of his arm pulling him down to the ground pushing him down into the ground roughly. "... Mommy..."

Itachi moves swiftly to push her off again, playing along. "Mother, stop this!"

The woman's eyes looked to him they were filled with malice and hatred as she stood back up.

"Sasuke, go! Run!"

The boy wouldn't move from where he sat tears started to roll down his face. "... Don't hurt mother!"

"She'll kill you!"

The boy wouldn't move from where he sat as he lowered his head. "... If mother wants me dead then I'll let her... She's my mom..." The little boy rubbed the tears on his face smearing dirt across it. "... If you wanted me dead then I wouldn't fight you... cause your my Aniki..."

As the puppet made to jump on him, he stabs it with a kunai, where the "heart" is. "Gomen, Otouto..."

The little boy looked to his brother sadly before running off toward his mother's corpse. The boy flinched when he sat beside. Sadly the little boy looked to his brother then shifted the kunai used to their mother in the heart was now in his stomach. "... Aniki..." The puppet still had enough life left for one last attempt to kill the little boy.

He growls softly and kicks the puppet clear out of the area, going to his brother and laying him down.- Don't move, Sasuke. SASORI! -He calls for the puppeteers help.

The man jumped out from where he was the little boy looked to his brother sadly reaching for him.

He caresses his face gently. "Shh, I'm right here... Sasori, fix this. Now."

The man nodded as he pulled some bandages from his sleeve. "... Mom really hated me..." The little boy looked down to his wound.

"No no... Mom had problems..."

"... Aniki...I feel really tired..."

"That's just the blood, Sasuke... you're fine... Right, Sasori?" He stares at him sternly.

Sasori looked at Itachi before looking down. "Sasuke don't fall asleep..."

He glares slightly. "I swear If I lose him, you lose the ditzy blond."

"It's not my fault your the one who gave her the weapon..." Sasori looked down to the little boy slapping his cheek. "Sasuke you got to stay awake ok?"

he mumbles, looking at Sasuke. "Otouto, come on... we still have to swim and I have so much to teach you..."

The boy looked to his brother sadly his eyes lowering. "... Sasuke stop it!" Sasori shook him this time as he tightened the bandages to stop the bleeding.

Itachi firmly smacks him in the face to keep him awake. "Don't leave me, Otouto..."

"... Aniki..." He spoke sadly as Sasori leaned down picking him up into his arms. "WE have to take him to a village Itachi."

* * *

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update I swear I have a good reasons for this and here it is.

1: Senior graduating this week.

2:Homework

3:Finals

4: Filming for project.

5: Ish feeling very overwhelmed.

n.n so I hope your happy with this update please review to find out what happens to poor little Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

He growls and stands up straight. "Take him to the nearest, non-ninja village. Now."

"You mean the one that wouldn't be suspicious of us Itachi?" The little boy clutched the puppeteer's shirt weakly.

"Yes, you idiot." He growls and jumps off, moving ahead to tell the hospital.-

The man followed behind closely carrying the weak little boy in his arms.

He sheds off his coat at one point, to not look suspicious before entering the hospital. "We have a kid coming!"

One of the nurses looked up as Sasori brought the little boy in also leaving his coat behind on a nearby tree.

"Take care of him you fools!" He takes Sasuke from his arms and approaches the nurse.

A nurse brought a gurney out taking the little boy laying him down on the gurney. "Wait here, were going to take him to be stitched up." The nurse moved him away and into a room closing the door.

He growls and sits back in a chair, running his fingers though his hair.

"I didn't have control of what she did Itachi." Sasori spoke.

"Shut up." He growls, closing his eyes.

"An hour passed before a nurse walked out to the two. "What happened to him that he would get such a wound."

"He was attacked by a ninja."

"Where were you two when this happened?"

"In the tent..."

"Hmmm" The nurse wrote a few things down. "You can go see him now."

He nods and walks past her, to the room. "Sasuke?"

The little boy looked up from where he laid clutching a small stuff toy in his hands.

"Sasuke..." he sits by his bed.

"Aniki look they gave me a stuffed puppy..." The boy smiled weakly. "... They told me it was because I was a good little boy and stayed still while they stitched me up..."

He looks at the stuffed animal and nods, looking back at his little brother. "... Never again, Sasuke..."

"... What do you mean never again?" The boy tilted his head to the side.

"Don't... EVER do that again..."

The boy lowered his head. "... Aniki... I couldn't hurt her... She was my mom..."

"I'm not mad about that... don't hurt yourself again..."

"... But I didn't..."

"You didn't have to run to her like that..."

"... But you hurt her... I needed to check on mom... She would have done the same for me..."

"She was trying to kill you... can't you understand that?"

"If you tried to kill me I would still go to you..."

"..." He sighs, shaking his head and sitting back.

"... Aniki I'm sorry for making you mad..."

"It's alright, Sasuke..."

The little boy looked up to him holding the stuffed dog for him to take.

He blinks and leans forward, taking the dog.

"Can I take it with me when we go back to the atasku? I don't want to be alone..."

He sighs a bit and nods. "I'm sure the other's won't care..."

The boy smiled taking the dog back into his arms hugging the dog close. "They were asking me these funny questions Aniki..."

" ... Like?"

"Who did this to me... They got a strange look on their face when I told them that my mom did it."

He narrows his eyes and calls for Sasori.

Sasori came in blinking. "What's wrong Itachi?"

He looks to Sasuke. "Can you take care of him now that he's stitched up?"

The man nodded slowly then looked to Itachi confused. "Why do you want to move him?"

"I'll explain later." He gently picks him up. "Let's go, Sasuke... " He jumps to the window, and out of the building.

The little boy held tightly to his brother's shirt looking to him confused as well as Sasori followed the two. He jumps as fast as he can, toward camp.

"... Did I do something wrong...?" The little boy asked looking to his brother sadly.

He shakes his head. "You did nothing wrong, Sasuke... don't worry about it."

"... Aniki you told me I should never lie to anyone so I didn't... Why did you get so scared when I said it...?"

"I lied, not you."

"What did you lie about Aniki?"

"Don't worry about it. "

The boy gave a faint nod wrapping his arms around his neck once more holding onto him until he stopped at the camp.

He places him on the bed in the tent, sighing softly. "I don't know what to do about you..."

The little boy frowned slightly. "... Are you going to kill me just like mom...?"

"Of course not... I'll just have to stay here until you feel better."

"... You don't have to Aniki... I'll be good I doubt I'll be able to move for awhile..." He tried to smile. "... You can go on your missions."

He sighs and sits back, running his hands through his hair. " ... Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke..."

The boy's smile faded as he looked away from his older brother.

"... Who do you want to stay with you while I go?"

The boy held up his little stuffed dog. "I'll stay with him while your gone."

He smiles and ruffles his hair. "But of course..."

The boy smiled again. "I don't want to be burden on Deidara and Sasori when their out playing in the woods."

He laughs slightly. "They won't be playing much anymore."

"Why won't they be playing Aniki?"

"Because I said so."

"But they were happy..."

"That's a lie, Sasuke."

The boy looked at him confused. "... But they looked like they were enjoying it when they were going up and down."

He blushes a bit and closes his eyes. "You need sleep, Sasuke..."

"... When are you leaving Aniki?"

" In a few days."

"Will you spend time with me till then?"

"Of course... after you sleep."

The boy gave a faint nod as he curled against his brother for comfort as he rested.

He gently rubs his side, closing his eyes to rest.

The little boy slept silently.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. 


End file.
